


Corporate Espionage: Blackmail

by riversong_sam



Series: Corporate Espionage [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count:Parings: Dean x Reader, Sam x ReaderWarnings: Blackmail. Lucifers an ass.Written for: @spngenrebingo2019 Genre Square Filled: Sam WinchesterA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please Support My Blog.Become a Patron?Summary: Y/N works as a low level mail girl at Morningstar and Associates. When blackmailed by the CEO, she must go undercover to get information on Winchester and Sons, the rival company. Can she fake it until she makes it? Or will she crack?
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship, sam x reader
Series: Corporate Espionage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Corporate Espionage: Blackmail

Lucifer Shurley, CEO of Morningstar and Associates had called you into his office. To say you were nervous was an understatement, you were fucking terrified. You had no clue what you could have possibly done to warrant seeing the head honcho. You worked in the mailing room, sorting mail for the workers in the building. It wasn’t like you were super important or noticeable.   
Once you get up to his office, his secretary lets you in. you step in as she shuts the door behind you.  
“Ah Miss (Y/L/N) take a seat,” Lucifer purrs   
“Mr. Shurley” You all but whispered as you took a seat.  
“I have a job for you.” he stared you down.  
“Um.” you couldn’t think of anything to say as you shifted uncomfortably in your seat.  
“I want you to spy on the Winchesters”  
You looked shocked, why the hell would you want to do that.   
“Now before you say no, keep this in mind” he smirked as he pushed a manila envelope towards you.   
You took the envelope with shaky hands and examined its contents. You all but dropped the contents as you looked at them. How the hell had he gotten this?   
Looking up you stared into the cold, dead eyes of the man holding your life in his hands.   
“Now let’s go over what i expect from you shall we.”


End file.
